With Oden On Our Side
by Maloriel
Summary: Fils de Saxons élevé par des Vikings, Uhtred n'a jamais trouvé sa place dans ce pays qu'on nommera un jour Grande-Bretagne. Sa loyauté sans cesse questionnée par sa famille d'adoption et par ses pairs, il ignore quel chemin choisir. Jusqu'à ce jour... Ce jour où ses hésitations ont fini par lui coûter ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Romance yaoi chez les Vikings !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et tous et bienvenue :)**

**Vu que c'est le tout début de la fic, permettez-moi de commencer avec quelques avertissements et informations bonnes à savoir.**

**Cette fic est totalement non canonique. Je me base simplement sur les personnages et l'univers de _Last Kingdom_, mais l'histoire que j'écris prend une direction radicalement différente de celle de la série (et je suppose, des bouquins, que je n'ai pas lus... du moins pas encore ;) Oh et du coup il est très probable que j'invente des personnages côté Vikings au fil des chapitres !**

**L'histoire commence sur l'événement qui m'a le plus marquée sur les trois saisons que j'ai vues, et OUI c'est un GROS SPOIL pour ceux qui n'auraient pas regardé et projetteraient de regarder. Pour ceux qui seraient en train de lire ça par curiosité mais qui ne connaissent pas le fandom : si une virée en territoire viking vous intéresse, très sincèrement, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître la série. Juste d'aimer les Vikings et le yaoi.**

**Comme à mon habitude, c'est graphique, que ça concerne le sexe ou la violence, soyez prévenu-e-s. Et ça aborde des thèmes difficiles, tels que le deuil, le meurtre, le viol, la maladie, etc. On est au neuvième siècle dans un pays en guerre, quoi.**

**Je ne suis pas, très loin s'en faut, une spécialiste de la culture et la religion vikings. Je compose avec ce que je sais, mais surtout, je n'ai aucune volonté ni prétention à être précise historiquement parlant. C'est plus l'univers qui m'intéresse que l'exactitude historique ou le réalisme.**

**Les chapitres portent des noms que souvent je ne comprends pas moi-même. Ce sont simplement des titres de morceaux qui m'ont inspirée et qui collent complètement au trip viking, je préciserai à chaque fois d'où ça vient ;)**

**Et le titre de cette fic est un hommage au groupe Amon Amarth et à l'un de leurs morceaux :) (et à mon dieu scandinave préféré ;)**

**Pour le titre qui donne son nom à ce chapitre : j'ai fini la saison 3 très peu de temps avant de commencer cette histoire, et c'est ce titre de l'OST qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire. **

**Voilà ! Je crois que c'est assez d'avertissements et d'informations, alors sur ce, enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : Lívstræðrir**

« Ce que mon père t'a donné, je le reprends. Tu n'es plus Uhtred Ragnarson. Tu n'es plus mon frère. »

Les yeux de Ragnar brûlaient de fureur ce soir-là, alors qu'Uhtred lui faisait face, tremblant de tout son corps mais gardant le menton haut, les épaules droites. Prêt à trahir, à abandonner son frère une nouvelle fois.

Parce qu'il était Uhtred Ragnarson, mais aussi Uhtred de Bebbanburg, l'héritier d'une terre mise à feu et à sang par les gens qui l'avaient élevé. Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé de reprendre son héritage, toute sa vie, il avait oscillé entre ses loyautés nordiques et saxonnes. Ni viking, ni saxon, il avait vécu pour se forger un nom, une réputation, un futur. Même s'il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il avait avant tout œuvré pour sa propre fierté.

Mais ce soir-là, cette fierté s'était consumée dans les yeux de son frère, son frère qui avait dans son âme une fureur plus vivace, plus ancienne, plus meurtrière que la sienne. La colère de Ragnar se précipitait sur lui comme l'incendie qui avait anéanti leur famille, il y avait déjà si longtemps... Ce feu-là n'avait jamais cessé de brûler dans le cœur de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas s'éteindre, même après l'accomplissement de leur vengeance. Les assassins de leurs parents, les bourreaux de leur sœur, gisaient six pieds sous terre depuis de nombreuses années, et pourtant, le feu dans les yeux de Ragnar était resté vif comme un incendie d'été, un incendie qui ravage tout sur son passage, et que rien au monde ne peut arrêter.

Ce feu-là doit s'éteindre de lui-même quand il cesse d'avoir soif.

Mais Ragnar avait toujours soif.

Pour Brida, c'était différent. Brida... La moitié de sa vie, comme Uhtred avait coutume de le lui dire. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Elle était sa folie, elle était son autre poumon, elle était celle qu'il avait éperduement aimée, celle dont il avait pris la main un matin dans les escaliers, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore tous les deux que deux gosses terrorisés amenés comme esclaves au Danmark pour y servir leurs nouveaux maîtres vikings. Brida avec qui il avait grandi, Brida qui comme lui, était devenue une partie de la famille au service de laquelle ils avaient été affectés. De simples esclaves, il étaient devenus un frère, une sœur, un fils et une fille. Les enfants de Ragnar l'ancien. Brida qu'il avait aussi trahie ce soir-là. Brida dont les yeux reflétaient la glace des fjords, et la fureur des avalanches. Brida qui le haïssait d'une haine rentrée, presque patiente, une haine qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa fierté, mais tout avec son chagrin.

Ce soir-là, Uhtred les avait tous les deux trahis. Ragnar n'était pas son frère de sang mais il était son frère, selon toutes les définitions qu'on peut donner à ce mot, à part celle qui consiste à dire qu'on est né du même ventre et de la même semence. Uhtred l'aimait comme on ne peut aimer qu'un frère. Il l'avait aimé au point d'être heureux quand Brida lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'avait choisi. Au point de confier à Ragnar sans arrière-pensée sa folie, et la moitié de sa vie.

Ce soir-là, le soir où son frère l'avait renié, appuyé par les yeux glacials de Brida, c'était pour une bonne raison. Quelques jours auparavant, et après des années au service du roi de Wessex à combattre son propre peuple, Uhtred avait donné sa parole pour partir en guerre avec Ragnar et Brida aux côtés des Danois, contre les Saxons. Et puis, il avait décidé de partir, parce qu'il ne croyait pas à cette alliance voulue par son frère avec des chefs vikings véreux et lâches, mais surtout parce qu'il avait préféré la parole qu'il avait donnée à une princesse qui lui avait demandé son aide. Athelflaed savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule : il n'était pas venu à son secours comme un chevalier servant. Il lui avait prêté main forte parce qu'elle risquait sa vie. Parce que son mari avait décidé de la faire tuer. Parce qu'il l'avait pratiquement vue grandir. Parce que, malgré tous leurs différends, il vouait encore le plus grand respect à son père, le roi Alfred de Wessex, cet idiot qui rêvait d'une Angleterre unifiée sous la bannière de Dieu. Uhtred n'avait pas pu l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas pu la laisser se faire tuer, même si ça impliquait se faire haïr de son frère et de la moitié de sa vie en choisissant le côté de leurs ennemis. Alors, il avait renié son serment auprès de Brida et de Ragnar. Il avait renié la promesse qu'il leur avait faite pour aller en tenir une autre. Il avait pris le parti des Saxons, du moins, c'était ainsi que Brida et Ragnar le voyaient.

Il avait sottement espéré qu'ils lui pardonnent.

Seulement, il était trop tard pour ça.

Ragnar était mort.

Quand Uhtred avait volé au secours de la princesse, Brida et Ragnar avaient continué le combat. Peu de temps après la défection d'Uhtred, quelqu'un avait planté une lame dans la poitrine de Ragnar pendant qu'il dormait, gêné par son pouvoir, un assassin en quête d'un chemin plus facile pour accomplir sa propre destinée. Ni Brida ni lui ne savait qui, mais ils trouveraient. Ils sauraient. Ils le tueraient. Ragnar avait été assassiné dans son sommeil, sa main n'avait jamais atteint la poignée de son épée, et il était mort sans honneur.

Devant lui, il y avait un tas de pierres et la terre bombée qui marquait la tombe. La rivière murmurait ses chansons qui parlaient d'hivers et d'amours enfuies, du temps qui passe et de ceux qui regardent et accompagnent nos vies sans jamais s'en mêler, parce qu'ils sont morts. Devant lui gisait le cadavre de son frère, à qui son assassin avait refusé le Valhalla. Devant lui gisait l'autre moitié de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas du chagrin qu'il éprouvait. Pas de la colère. C'était un sentiment d'anéantissement, comme si un trou béant s'était formé au milieu de sa poitrine, aspirant sa joie de vivre, son énergie, sa foi en lui et en son destin. Une partie de lui avait disparu avec son frère, et ce qu'il en demeurait, c'était cette tombe simple au bord de l'étang, quelques pierres lourdes et froides dessinées par un rayon de lune dans la nuit hostile. Il flottait autour de la sépulture une atmosphère épaisse, tissée de murmures de regrets, et de honte. Son frère était mort assassiné par les gens qui prétendaient le soutenir, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il était resté à ses côtés. Lui-même ne croyait pas à cette alliance. Il avait laissé son frère dans un nid de vipères, il avait tourné les talons, il... aurait pu tout aussi bien le tuer lui-même.

Brida le savait. Brida qui en ce moment-même était à ses côtés, qui refusait de faire du feu parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils souffrent tous les deux.

« Ragnar erre dans le Niflheim. Tu ne trouveras aucun réconfort ici, Uhtred. Ce froid qui glace son âme... C'est le nôtre, maintenant. »

Ses mains tremblaient – de peur, de froid, de chagrin – quand il dégagea la terre sous la pierre pour y enterrer son pendentif. Comme une autre promesse.

_Je te vengerai. Tu trouveras le repos au Valhalla._

Le marteau de Thor, sous la terre dure et glacée, comme dernier témoin de son amour. Son dernier serment. Uhtred avait fait trop de promesses dans sa vie. C'était la dernière.

Il regarda Brida qui s'était enroulée dans ses fourrures à deux pas de la tombe. À elle, il ne donnerait pas sa parole. Il ferait ce qu'il devait faire. Cette fois, aucune allégeance ne le retiendrait. Ses allégeances lui avaient fait perdre son frère, et Brida, sa folie, la moitié de sa vie. Même si elle continuait à le haïr... Au moins, il pourrait dormir en paix. Il ne pouvait pas réparer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa trahison. Mais il pouvait aider son frère à atteindre le Valhalla. Et il serait plus qu'heureux de mourir en y parvenant.


	2. Hefna

**CHAPITRE UN : Hefna***

*Danheim

I

Au cours des années, Uhtred était tombé amoureux quatre fois, il avait eu des enfants qu'il ne voyait pas souvent, mais qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Brida avait été son premier amour, puis, il y avait eu Mildrith, Iseult, et enfin Gisela. Il s'était marié deux fois, d'abord avec Mildrith, dont il avait divorcé en grande partie parce qu'elle s'était permis de faire baptiser leurs enfants dans son dos, et après le décès d'Iseult, il avait épousé Gisela, qui avait trouvé la mort peu de temps auparavant en donnant naissance à son plus jeune fils. Il avait aussi perdu de nombreux amis – la guerre ou la maladie... Mais il lui restait un entourage proche, des amis chers, et parmi eux, Hild.

L'ancienne nonne devenue guerrière figurait parmi les rares personnes de sa vie à supporter son caractère vantard et sa tendance – au moins apparente – à ne rien prendre au sérieux. Elle était aussi l'une des rares personnes à ne l'avoir jamais jugé, bien qu'elle le sermonne souvent. Mais quand elle le faisait, elle savait trouver les mots justes, et elle lui démontrait à chaque fois qu'elle avait plus souvent raison que tort. « Tu es une femme bien, trop bien pour que Dieu te garde pour lui tout seul », avait-il coutume de lui dire, ce qui la faisait toujours sourire.

Depuis quelques années, il avait aussi noué des liens forts avec Finan, un Saxon plein de verve et d'entrain dont le seul défaut était d'aimer un peu trop les tavernes – et les filles qui les fréquentaient. Uhtred et lui s'étaient rencontrés sur un navire d'esclaves, et ils avaient surmonté cette épreuve ensemble, même quand tout semblait désespéré. Ils avaient vécu l'enfer et s'étaient soutenus mutuellement aux pires moments, si bien qu'aujourd'hui, rien n'aurait pu briser leurs liens forgés dans le sang, la souffrance et l'humiliation.

Et puis, il y avait Sihtric, un Danois pur jus qu'Uhtred se coltinait depuis le jour où le jeune homme l'avait supplié de le laisser travailler pour lui – sûrement parce qu'il cherchait à rester en vie, étant à cette époque au service d'un seigneur danois avec lequel Uhtred avait eu... un différend. Le genre de différend qui se règle par le sang. Quelque chose en lui avait convaincu Uhtred d'accéder à sa demande, et au cours des années, il n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre raison de douter de sa loyauté. Et il risquait d'ailleurs de se le coltiner encore longtemps – si cet idiot ne mourait pas au combat avant – puisque, pour une raison qu'il préférait visiblement garder pour lui, Sihtric ne semblait pas vouloir se marier. Ni même fréquenter les filles des tavernes, d'ailleurs. Cette particularité lui valait de gentilles moqueries de la part de ses amis, mais entraînait la méfiance voire l'hostilité de tous les autres. Il était jeune, en bonne santé, les femmes le trouvaient charmant, alors quel pouvait bien être son problème ? Bien sûr, rumeurs et commérages ne manquaient pas de théories sur la question, mais Sihtric les ignorait – ou convainquait les gens à coups de poing de les oublier. Et quand ça en venait à ces extrémités, il pouvait toujours compter sur Hild, Finan et Uhtred pour surveiller ses arrières. Uhtred aurait pu lui demander directement ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais il s'était toujours dit que si son ami éprouvait l'envie ou le besoin d'en parler, il le ferait de lui-même, alors il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet.

Ce matin-là, et après les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser, Uhtred était plus que soulagé de retrouver tout ce petit monde qui l'attendait chez lui. Quand il entra dans la pièce principale de sa maison, ses amis lui lancèrent des regards incertains. Ils savaient où il était allé, et pourquoi. Ils savaient aussi qu'il avait le cœur en miettes.

« De l'ale ? proposa Finan.

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une, approuva Uhtred en s'attablant avec les autres.

— Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hild, la mine inquiète.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur les détails. Juste de boire un coup. Enfin ça, c'était sans compter le regard insistant de Sihtric, face à lui.

« Arrête de me faire ces yeux-là. Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer. »

Sihtric rougit légèrement et reporta son attention sur sa chope.

« Est-ce que Brida tient le coup ? » s'enquit Hild.

Uhtred prit le temps d'entamer largement sa boisson avant de répondre.

« Elle me déteste, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Sihtric doucement.

L'expression d'Uhtred se durcit.

« Retrouver l'assassin de Ragnar. Et le tuer avec une lame enduite de son sang.

— 'Son' sang ? De quel sang tu parles ? Ça veut rien dire, ce que tu racontes ! protesta Finan.

— Le sang de Ragnar. Autrement dit, celui de Thyra. C'est sa vraie sœur, ils sont du même sang.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire une chose pareille ? voulut savoir Hild.

— Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on guidera l'âme de Ragnar au Valhalla. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons et expliqua pour les Saxons du groupe, Finan et Hild :

« Ragnar est mort sans honneur. Il est mort sans son épée. Il erre dans les ténèbres glacées du Niflheim. Brida et moi, on doit l'aider à gagner le Valhalla. Il ne mérite pas un tel sort. »

L'ancienne nonne hocha la tête. Elle ne commentait ni ne critiquait jamais les coutumes nordiques, et se contentait de les accepter. Exactement comme Uhtred acceptait les croyances chrétiennes, pourvu qu'on ne les lui impose pas.

« Mais ça signifie qu'on doit aller à Winchester, remarqua Sihtric en fronçant les sourcils d'un air préoccupé.

— C'est ça », confirma Uhtred.

Sihtric continua de le fixer sans rien dire.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié, reprit Uhtred devant son silence. Je suis banni. Hors-la-loi. Si je mets les pieds là-bas, je me ferais exécuter, etc. »

Hild haussa un sourcil.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter, c'est ça ?

— Exact. Vous, vous partirez avant moi. Vous ne risquez rien là-bas. Si on vous pose des questions, vous direz que vous êtes là pour le mariage du prince Edward. Moi, je me glisserai dans le chariot d'une caravane de marchands pour entrer incognito. »

Ses amis s'entre-regardèrent : ça leur paraissait risqué, évidemment, mais ils savaient aussi que si Uhtred leur en parlait, c'était parce qu'il avait pris sa décision, et donc qu'il serait futile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Il n'y avait pas de pire tête de mule dans tout le royaume qu'Uhtred. Ils avaient tous eu le temps de s'y habituer.

« L'assassin... Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? demanda encore Hild.

— Non. Brida trouvera. »

La guerrière blonde hocha la tête de nouveau.

« Quand ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Dès que mon cul se sera remis du voyage à cheval. »

C'était un peu vague, mais ça voulait probablement dire demain. Ou après-demain.

Hild regarda ses camarades, et dit de sa voix tranquille qui ne nécessitait jamais qu'elle hausse le ton pour se faire entendre – et souvent obéir :

« Finan, Sihtric, vous voulez bien nous laisser ? »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Hild darda sur lui ses yeux bleus qui avaient vu l'horreur, mais que la fureur n'assombrissait pourtant qu'en de très rares occasions. Comme souvent, quand elle savait qu'Uhtred avait quelque chose sur le cœur, elle ne parla pas, mais attendit qu'il le fasse. Elle était à ses côtés depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand il avait envie de discuter, et quand il préférait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Uhtred semblait peiner à trouver ses mots. Et après tout, elle aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire, alors elle rompit les habitudes et parla en premier.

« Je suis désolée pour Ragnar. Je sais à quel point il comptait pour toi. »

Uhtred ne répondit pas, mais ses traits se crispèrent. Il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher sa douleur devant elle. Quelques années auparavant, quand son frère était parvenu à le libérer après des mois d'esclavage en mer qui avaient failli le tuer, Hild avait pris soin de lui. Elle l'avait lavé, rasé, soutenu alors que son corps épuisé par les privations était incapable de le porter, alors que son esprit brisé par le processus de déshumanisation partait à la dérive et qu'il avait pratiquement oublié qui il était. C'était elle qui l'avait ramené à la vie, elle qui connaissait ses faiblesses les plus intimes, qui l'avait aidé alors qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il lui devait bien plus que la vie. Sans elle, il se serait perdu.

« La nonne en toi sera probablement ravie d'apprendre que la culpabilité me fait souffrir le martyr, dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire provocant.

— Ravie ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton mi-interrogateur, mi-moqueur.

— L'auto-flagellation, ça ne fait pas partie des valeurs chrétiennes cardinales ?

— Eh bien, non. Pas exactement. Dieu n'exige pas nos larmes. Il compatit quand nous les versons.

— Hild, j'ai toujours apprécié ta compassion, mais j'ai plutôt besoin de ton épée.

— Je te parlais de Dieu, pas de moi.

— Comme je ne crois pas en lui, je me contente de toi. »

Elle rit doucement. Lui reprit son sérieux.

« Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, avoua-t-il. Partir, ou rester. Aucun choix ne me semblait le bon. Je savais juste que si je restais, Athelflaed risquait d'y passer. Alors entre la guerre aux côtés de ma famille et la personne à qui j'avais promis mon aide... Je l'ai choisie, elle. Parce que Ragnar et Brida pourraient très bien faire la guerre sans moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...

— Et tu avais raison de le croire. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, Uhtred, mais si tu étais resté, il est probable que ton frère aurait subi le même sort. »

Uhtred serra le poing sur sa chope.

« Peut-être, admit-il avec réticence.

— ...Mais ?

— Brida ne me détesterait pas. Ragnar ne m'aurait pas renié.

— Je comprends, dit Hild doucement. Mais il est trop tard pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux faire. Je ne peux pas te promettre que Brida et toi serez réunis. Mais si aider ton frère à trouver la paix peut t'aider à trouver la tienne, alors je te soutiendrai et t'épaulerai jusqu'au bout. »

Uhtred la regarda avec un sourire triste.

« Merci, Hild.

— Ne me remercie pas. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as donné une épée quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Tu as toujours cru en moi. Tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme si j'étais faible et incapable, parce que j'étais une femme, et une religieuse de surcroît.

— Je ne méprise pas les gens pour ce qu'ils sont. Seulement pour ce qu'ils font.

— Et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis attachée à toi, même si tu es une idiote de mule entêtée beaucoup trop fière pour son propre bien.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hild, fit Uhtred d'un ton dégagé.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Uhtred soupira, posa sa chope, et regarda autour de lui. Un hall à la mode scandinave, avec des fourrures pour habiller les sièges et les sols, les murs décorés de crânes d'animaux et de tapisseries aux motifs nordiques. Un lieu modeste, mais assez chaud et assez pourvu en alcool et en nourriture pour s'y sentir chez soi. Sa maison, son foyer. Qu'est-ce que ces mots signifiaient encore pour lui ? Tout ce qu'il possédait lui avait été accordé par le roi, et toujours du bout des lèvres. Reconnaissance pour services rendus. C'était difficile de récompenser chaleureusement un païen à moitié viking pour ses hauts faits sur le champ de bataille. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un intrus à la cour, un élément gênant dont on peine à se débarrasser. Et aujourd'hui, il pourrait très bien perdre tout ça, parce qu'il avait brisé son serment envers Alfred, roi auto-proclamé de tous les Saxons, même de ceux qui passaient des marchés avec les Danois. Uhtred ne le servait plus, et il était heureux de s'être libéré de lui, même si d'une certaine façon, sa défection continuait de lui faire mal comme une épine dans la peau, trop enfoncée pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser sans charcuter la chair. Alfred ne viendrait probablement pas lui arracher son domaine, mais sa légitimité sur ces terres ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Gisela était morte, et il n'y avait plus que ses enfants et les paysans qu'il avait encore les moyens de payer. Pour combien de temps ? Il se retrouverait sans doute bientôt au point de départ. Et il ne pourrait même plus compter sur ses amis danois. Pas plus, bien évidemment, que sur ses amis saxons. Les gens qui restaient avec lui avaient bien du courage, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Je vais dormir, déclara-t-il en se levant. Réveille-moi seulement s'il faut que je tue quelqu'un ou si il y a le feu.

— Compris. »

Uhtred regagna sa chambre, s'effondra sur le lit, et se mit à ronfler quelques instants plus tard.

II

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Il était assoiffé, et il devait avoir fait un cauchemar, parce que son cœur cognait lourdement et désagréablement dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit en frottant son visage fatigué. Il avait dormi toute la journée, et pourtant, il n'avait pas trouvé le repos. Depuis quelques temps, son sommeil était chaotique, empli de rêves vagues et de voix lointaines qui le harcelaient, et il s'éveillait épuisé comme après avoir combattu pendant des heures. Brida avait dit qu'ils devaient souffrir tous les deux, et il semblait bien que ce soit le cas : leurs âmes non plus ne trouveraient pas le repos. Brida et lui erraient dans leur propre enfer terrestre. Retrouverait-il une forme de paix quand Ragnar aurait atteint le Valhalla ? Par les dieux, il l'espérait.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu feras, ensuite ? Reconquérir Bebbanburg ? Avec quelle armée ?_

Il soupira et saisit la cruche qui traînait sur la table de chevet pour boire à longs traits. Puis, il se leva, attrapa son épée et son fourreau, et sortit dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Il devait être tard, car la cour était déserte. Sa respiration formait un petit nuage dans la nuit dépourvue d'étoiles. Juste les ténèbres et le silence, étrangement réconfortants. Dans la nuit glacée, il y avait assez de place pour son chagrin et ses pensées. Il commença à déambuler sans but pour se dégourdir les jambes et s'éclaircir l'esprit, quand il remarqua quelqu'un dans l'écurie, assis sur une botte de foin avec une bonne réserve d'ale à ses côtés.

« Sihtric ? appela-t-il en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à boire avec les chevaux ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien la compagnie des chevaux. Ils sont apaisants.

— Ah, je vois, fit Uhtred en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur la botte de foin. On verra si ça marche avec moi, alors. »

Sihtric acquiesça sans rien dire.

« C'est assez évident pour tout le monde de deviner pourquoi j'ai besoin d'apaisement, reprit Uhtred, mais toi ? Depuis quelques temps, il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, et j'aimerais savoir quoi.

— Ce sont mes affaires, marmonna Sihtric.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais tu vois... Hild s'inquiète pour toi.

— Hild ! » Sihtric s'esclaffa. « Et puis quoi, encore ! C'est juste une de tes façons tordues d'essayer de savoir ce que pensent les gens en détournant l'attention. Parce que c'est comme ça que les gens se confient... quand ils baissent leur garde. Et les gens se confient plutôt facilement à toi, pas vrai, Uhtred ? »

Celui-ci se mit à rire.

« Je suis percé à jour ! Tu n'es pas aussi bête que le dit Finan. Remarque, Finan est pas une lumière non plus, alors je suppose qu'il est mal placé pour juger. »

S'envoyer des saloperies faisait partie de leur quotidien, alors au lieu de se vexer, Sihtric rit, et lui passa une chope.

« Et _toi_, tu n'es pas aussi malin que tu le crois. Note bien que tu es le seul à penser ça de toi, d'ailleurs. »

Uhtred rit encore et plongea le nez dans sa chope. Il faisait froid, mais il se sentait bien ici. Mieux qu'à l'intérieur, dans cette maison, dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Gisela.

« Je sais que je suis pas spécialement intelligent, reprit Sihtric, soudain sérieux. Mais je t'ai prouvé ce que je valais, pas vrai ? Tu me confierais ta vie ?

— Évidemment, fit Uhtred, surpris. Si je pensais le contraire, tu ne serais pas là.

— Je suppose... murmura Sihtric avec une pointe d'hésitation.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est une autre question que tu veux me poser. Alors pose-la ! »

Mais telle n'était visiblement pas l'intention de Sihtric. Uhtred l'observa dans la lumière vacillante de la torche. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans le crâne, ce jeune ingénu aux manières maladroites, aussi féroce au combat qu'un vieux Viking couvert de cicatrices ? Sihtric était capable d'infiltrer une armée ennemie pour obtenir des informations sans sourciller, et pourtant, il lui arrivait de ne même pas savoir comment répondre à une banale insulte. Il était aussi courageux que timide, aussi futé en tant que guerrier que stupide quand ça concernait les relations humaines.

Si les rumeurs à son sujet étaient fondées, peut-être qu'il se sentait seul. Et peut-être était-ce le moment d'en avoir le cœur net... Mais Uhtred avait beau savoir manier les mots, pour convaincre, encourager, plaider et argumenter, il n'en pensait pas moins que les actes, en fin de compte, sont plus éloquents et plus authentiques, et qu'ils définissent bien mieux une personne que ses paroles. Pour autant... Ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était quand même une drôle d'idée.

Il termina sa chope, la posa par terre, prit Sihtric par le menton pour qu'il se tourne vers lui, et avant que ça ne devienne embarrassant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Celui-ci se figea complètement, comme s'il venait de se prendre la foudre. Le baiser ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, juste assez longtemps pour qu'Uhtred puisse effleurer la courbe tiède et charnue de la lèvres inférieure de Sihtric entre les siennes. Il la laissa lui échapper et recula. Sihtric le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, comme paralysé.

« Est-ce que c'est _ça_ que tu voulais ? demanda Uhtred.

— P-Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? »

À bien y réfléchir, il n'en était plus très sûr. Il décida donc de faire une seconde tentative, de façon légèrement plus agressive, en pressant plus fermement cette lèvre inférieure, remarquant au passage le contact étrange des poils sur son menton, le goût d'ale, l'odeur de sueur, de cuir, l'arôme musqué un peu troublant de sa peau. Il eut le temps de noter tout cela, et pourtant, Sihtric bondit sur ses pieds presque aussitôt.

« Pourquoi t'as recommencé ?! »

Uhtred ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : Sihtric avait l'air à moitié furieux, et à moitié médusé, un mélange assez comique sur son visage aux traits fins et expressifs.

« Je n'étais pas bien concentré la première fois, expliqua Uhtred crânement, alors j'ai recommencé pour mieux me rendre compte. »

_Te rendre compte de quoi ?! _lui demandèrent les yeux noirs de Sihtric.

Uhtred se leva et se rapprocha de son compagnon, qui recula vers le mur du fond et s'y heurta en étouffant un cri de surprise mêlé d'une pointe de panique.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Uhtred.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

« Ou bien tu es juste choqué parce que c'est ton premier baiser ? »

À ses mots, les yeux de Sihtric s'enflammèrent.

« Arrête de te la raconter. T'es loin d'être le premier, lança-t-il d'un ton de défi.

— _Le_ premier ? J'avais raison, alors ?

— Tu le savais déjà avant de le faire, non ? T'as ta réponse, tu peux me foutre la paix, maintenant. »

Des paroles parfaitement sensées, mais qu'Uhtred n'avait pas envie d'entendre. En fait, il n'avait pas _tout à fait_ sa réponse. Il fit un autre pas en avant, et son corps se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Sihtric, ses lèvres effleurant presque la pointe de son nez. C'était mieux à cette distance : il pouvait sentir son odeur à la fois ronde et âpre, quelque chose de sauvage et d'enivrant réhaussé par une pointe sensuelle, presque sucrée.

Gisela avait une odeur citronnée, fraîche comme la rosée sur l'herbe au printemps. Iseult sentait comme la forêt à l'automne, un parfum mystérieux presque douçeâtre. Milidrith avait la tendresse du lait et le charme de l'épice. Brida sentait l'acier la fraîcheur acidulée des fruits des bois. Sihtric...

Uhtred interrompit le cours de ses pensées, qui devenaient très étranges. Il avait toujours eu l'odorat sensible, et le parfum de ses amantes avait toujours exercé sur lui un attrait érotique magnétique. Qu'y avait-il dans l'odeur de Sihtric qui éveillait tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces sensations ?

Une faiblesse passagère, décida-t-il. Et puis, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question.

Alors, il posa les deux mains sur le torse de Sihtric, poussa pour le plaquer contre le mur, et l'embrassa. Cette fois – la troisième ! – Sihtric ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre à son baiser, et ses mains se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins. Uhtred glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et caressa la sienne, dérouté par la sensation électrique qui naissait dans sa nuque et s'enroulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se répandant dans son ventre et jusque dans ses testicules. En fait, la sensation en elle-même n'était pas déroutante, il la connaissait bien... Mais cette fois, elle prenait une nuance différente. Les lèvres de Sihtric étaient plus rudes, sa façon de l'embrasser plus agressive. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans ce baiser, et il appelait un désir brut, intense, sauvage. Instinctivement, leurs bassins se rapprochèrent, et Uhtred s'aperçut soudain que c'était lui qui avait peur.

Il recula brusquement. Il observa le visage de Sihtric, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les lèvres humides, la gorge palpitante, sa pomme d'Adam montant et redescendant tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est _moi_ qui te plais ? » interrogea Uhtred dans un murmure.

Sihtric ne répondit pas, mais un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est pour ça que tu... » Uhtred hésita. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait pris à son propre piège. C'était lui qui était embarrassé et effrayé, maintenant ! « Enfin, je veux dire... reprit-il avec une inhabituelle maladresse. C'est pour ça que tu voulais me prêter serment, à l'époque ? »

Sihtric rigola.

« Décidément, tu te la racontes, Uhtred.

— Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Cette fois, son compagnon siffla d'exaspération.

« Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu crois aussi que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie ? Ou que t'es mon premier amour, ou quelque chose du genre ?

— Je n'en sais rien, mais... »

En fait, Uhtred ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire après ça. Alors il décida de recommencer à l'embrasser. C'était agréable, après tout.

_Agréable ? Ça fait la quatrième fois que tu l'embrasses sans bonne raison. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, au juste ?_

Uhtred avait eu une vie sentimentale mouvementée, mais les hommes n'y avaient jamais figuré. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé si ça l'intéresserait ou non. Il savait qu'il aimait les femmes, et c'était suffisant. Mais peut-être... Le fait de savoir que Sihtric avait d'autres attirances, ou du moins de le soupçonner fortement... Peut-être qu'à cause de ça, insidieusement, une partie de lui s'était mise à y penser.

Il sentit Sihtric se raidir sous ce nouvel assaut, et cette fois, son ami le repoussa franchement.

« Joue pas avec moi, Uhtred. Je suis pas à te disposition pour explorer des options inédites pour toi. »

À ses mots, Uhtred retrouva le sourire.

« Alors je te plais _vraiment_, hein...

— Ferme-la ! Ça m'amuse pas ! Je sais pas ce que tu veux, mais t'as eu ce que tu voulais, alors rigole et fous-moi la paix ! »

Sur ce, il tempêta hors de l'écurie en emportant son ale.

Uhtred leva les bras en l'air en s'exclamant :

« On m'avait dit que les hommes faisaient moins d'histoires ! »

Une insulte étouffée lui parvint en retour, et Uhtred s'esclaffa en se laissant retomber sur la botte de foin. Drôle de soirée. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'esprit clair, avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment. Ça devait être le chagrin qui parlait. Après tout, les gens font souvent des choses étranges quand ils souffrent.

Et Sihtric... Il venait de l'engueuler. Il devait se sentir seul, oui... Mais même si Uhtred lui plaisait, ça s'arrêtait là. Il avait juste envie de tirer un coup. On ne peut pas vivre une vie équilibrée sans sexe. C'était bien naturel. Mais pourquoi il était aussi vexé ? Certes, Uhtred l'avait taquiné, mais son ami devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Il devait savoir qu'il ne le jugeait pas et qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire honte.

N'est-ce pas ?

Non, décidément, si jamais il avait eu la sotte arrière-pensée que les hommes étaient moins compliqués que les femmes, il s'était trompé.

Il épongea sa frustration avec une bonne rasade d'ale. Plus tard, il retournerait se coucher. Et tout serait plus clair demain. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire : retrouver Thyra, et lui demander de lui donner son sang pour Ragnar. Tout redeviendrait normal quand Brida et lui auraient retrouvé et tué l'assassin. Quand Ragnar serait en paix. Et demain, il présenterait ses excuses à Sihtric, et ils n'en parleraient plus.


	3. Alfadhirhaiti

**Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

**En avançant dans cette fic, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de suivre mon instinct en décidant de l'écrire. Elle va me permettre de creuser des sujets que je n'ai pas l'occasion d'aborder ailleurs. La spiritualité m'a toujours intéressé, voire passionné, mais j'ai peu eu l'occasion d'en parler. C'est donc le moment pour le faire !**

**Réponse à OhHisokajtebaise si t'es toujours là ! (lol pour le pseudo... mais si tu parles de celui de Hunter x Hunter, je plussoie ;) : Euh... merci :D Effectivement quand on écrit un yaoi sur un fandom quasi inconnu, on s'expose à l'indifférence générale, mais aussi au grand bonheur de quelques rares lecteurs qui aiment ça :) Et sache que je mets parfois beauuuuucoup de temps à écrire mes histoires, mais j'ai très à cœur de les terminer quand j'en commence une, donc tu vas peut-être devoir souvent patienter, mais je compte bien aller au bout de cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira :) (et vivement la saison 4 de Last Kingdom!)**

**L'instant musical : en plus de la chanson très appropriée d'Heilung qui donne son nom au chapitre (faut l'écouter pour savoir pourquoi ), j'ai dérivé sur les mélodies envoûtantes et les rythmes hypnotiques de l'album _Runagaldr_, de Danheim. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon sang scandinave qui se met à chanter, mais ça me met en transe :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Alfadhirhaiti***

*Heilung

_Nul ne devrait jamais blâmer chez autrui_

_L'amour d'un autre :_

_Ôter les plaisirs d'être aimé_

_Rend stupides les gens sensés._

_Hávamál_, strophe 93 (poème appartenant à l'Edda poétique, et censé rapporter la parole d'Odin (Ce poème peut être traduit par « Les dits du Très-Haut »). Traduction de N. Papin trouvée sur un site portant le charmant nom de « sagesse primordiale » à l'époque où Internet commençait à exister, vu son design. Mais bon, désolée, je parle pas le vieux norrois ;))

I

Uhtred ne présenta jamais ses excuses pour ce qui s'était passé avec Sihtric dans l'écurie, parce que le lendemain, il n'était même plus sûr de quoi il voulait s'excuser exactement, et parce qu'après une énième mauvaise nuit, il était trop épuisé et avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour réfléchir à ce genre de question. Il préféra se concentrer sur les tâches immédiates à accomplir, à savoir soudoyer une caravane de commerçants avec assez de pièces d'argent pour les convaincre de le faire passer incognito à Winchester, et ensuite, encaisser un long voyage confiné dans un charriot rempli de marchandises. Hild, Finan et Sihtric étaient partis à l'aube, lui ne se mit en route qu'au crépuscule. Deux jours plus tard, il entendit enfin la cohue familière des abords des grandes villes, où paysans, commerçants et guerriers affluaient devant les portes de la cité en attendant l'autorisation d'y pénétrer.

À l'intérieur du charriot, Uhtred se tendit, portant instinctivement la main à la poignée de son épée. Soit personne ne chercherait à examiner la cargaison, soit la situation dégénerait en un instant, et il devrait se tenir prêt à fuir pour sa vie. Il se concentra, vida son esprit pour ne laisser aucune place à la peur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un gros soupir de soulagement quand il sentit l'attelage s'ébranler et plonger dans l'atmosphère animée de l'intérieur de la cité.

Winchester... Il n'avait jamais porté cette ville dans son cœur. Trop de trahisons, trop de déceptions donnaient à cet endroit la froideur et les couleurs ternes des mauvais souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, il était banni, mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas été bien accueilli, plus maintenant. Les Danois avait déclaré une guerre ouverte aux Saxons. Il n'était plus question de pillages ponctuels et de terres disputées. C'étaient deux nations qui allaient s'affronter. Uhtred espéra que Sihtric ne s'attirerait pas plus d'ennuis que d'habitude. Et que Thyra allait bien...

Cela faisait quelques années que sa sœur s'était mariée à ce vieux bougon de Beocca, qui avait renoncé depuis plus longtemps encore à faire d'Uhtred un bon chrétien ou même un homme décent. Et la requête qu'il allait soumettre à sa femme n'allait certes pas le mettre de bonne humeur, mais il finirait par accepter. Beocca ne pouvait rien refuser à Thyra. C'était étrange pour Uhtred de les voir ensemble : d'un côté, le prêtre qui l'avait baptisé dans sa tendre enfance, à Bebbanburg, de l'autre, la sœur danoise avec qui il avait grandi, qui avait été enlevée par les assassins de leur famille et soumise à l'esclavage pendant des années. Au fil du temps, il avait souvent eu l'occasion de revoir Beocca, qui était devenu l'un des proches conseilles du roi Alfred. Quant à Thyra, Ragnar, Brida et lui ne l'avaient retrouvée qu'après de trop nombreuses années de séparation. Uhtred se demandait toujours comment elle avait trouvé la force de devenir la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, timide et réservée, mais qui avait surmonté ses traumatismes. Et il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur aux côtés de Beocca. Les dieux savaient qu'il fallait une bonne dose de sérénité pour supporter ce prêtre aussi acariâtre que généreux.

Alors qu'il s'acheminait à pied vers leur maison, Uhtred croisa Finan, Hild et Sihtric, qui avaient retrouvé sans mal le chemin de leur taverne favorite. Il leur adressa un signe discret auquel ils répondirent par un hochement de tête, et il poursuivit sa route.

Enveloppé dans un manteau à capuchon, il avançait le menton baissé en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Sous ses pas, la boue gelée crissait désagréablement, tandis que le brouhaha des conversations s'élevait dans l'atmosphère où les odeurs de fumée et de déjections se mêlaient, un peu atténuées par le froid et la brise humide. Il ne se plaignait pas, car d'après lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pire que Winchester en hiver : Winchester en été.

Alors qu'il approchait de la maison de sa sœur et de son vieil ami, l'atmosphère changea brusquement. Un froid saisissant remplaça la fraîcheur pluvieuse, et le silence inonda les rues animées. Même les passants lui parurent se déplacer au ralenti. Une peur inexplicable le prit aux entrailles, comme quand on se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'on sent une présence tapie dans les ténèbres. Troublé, il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, puis, à vingt pas devant lui, il eut une vision si incongrue dans un tel décor qu'il se figea aussitôt.

En plein milieu de la rue, la tête tournée dans sa direction, il y avait deux gros loup gris. Les deux paires d'yeux jaunes le scrutèrent avec méfiance, mais sans hostilité. Même à cette distance, Uhtred crut voir leur pelage épais s'habiller de gouttes de pluie et frissonner dans le vent.

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura-t-il, interdit.

Les deux loups semblèrent hésiter, puis se mirent à trottiner dans sa direction, la gueule entrouverte. Instinctivement, la main d'Uhtred chercha son épée.

_Geri... Freki..._

Les noms légendaires apparurent dans son esprit comme si quelqu'un venait de les chuchoter à son oreille. Mais c'était impossible. Et fort présomptueux de sa part d'imaginer que les compagnons d'Odin venaient lui rendre visite.

Les loups s'approchèrent en dissipant la fumée et la brume sous leurs pas, et le silence d'une nuit enneigée tomba sur l'esprit d'Uhtred, qui s'emplit d'une clarté singulière. Les loups se séparèrent pour l'éviter, et le monde entre eux se déchira pour laisser place à une vision aussi limpide qu'un torrent de montagne. Uhtred vit un paysage inconnu, un bras de mer s'enfonçant profondément entre deux majestueuses montagnes couronnées de forêts. Il vit la neige tomber sur l'eau, et un arbre immense poussant an cœur d'une vallée encaissée. Puis, la vision disparut.

Lentement, il se tourna pour suivre des yeux les deux loups qui s'enfuyaient dans la foule. Ils disparurent, mais le froid, le silence et l'impression du temps arrêté persistèrent. De nouveau, Uhtred regarda devant lui. Il crut apercevoir un homme enveloppé d'un manteau en peau d'ours, le visage dissimulé sous une lourde capuche, s'appuyant sur un long bâton de frêne. Puis, lui aussi disparut, et le temps se remit à couler.

« Uhtred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Une main sur son épaule. Une main qui le secouait. Il remua la tête pour chasser les brumes de la vision et se tourna vers Sihtric, dont il avait reconnu la voix.

« J'ai vu... » Il buta sur les mots. « J'ai cru voir...

— Quoi ?!

— Je ne sais pas... »

Sihtric le dévisagea, perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur toi, et là, t'as l'air d'un illuminé. »

Uhtred se força à se ressaisir.

« Tu as raison.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! »

Uhtred commença à sourire.

« Si c'est ce que je crois... C'est l'une des choses les plus incroyables qui me soit jamais arrivé... Mais on verra ça plus tard. »

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et demanda d'un ton amusé :

« Tu me suivais ? »

Sihtric haussa les épaules.

« Comme toujours, non ?

— Comme toujours », confirma Uhtred en lui donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

II

Accompagné de Sihtric, Uhtred frappa à la porte de Thyra. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, et son visage profondément marqué par ses années d'esclavage s'illumina en le reconnaissant.

« Uhtred ! » s'écria-t-elle à voix basse, puis elle se dépêcha de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Uhtred prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle ne tarda pas à se mettre à pleurer, et il accentua la pression, tout en caressant son éblouissante chevelure rousse.

« Je suis désolé, Thyra... Désolé... »

Sa voix s'étrangla, et il sentit la main de sa sœur lui agripper la nuque.

« Je sais. Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Et pendant quelques minutes, ils laissèrent leurs émotions les envahir et se mélanger. Ils avaient perdu leur frère, mais seulement maintenant, ils le pleuraient ensemble.

Uhtred finit par s'écarter et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Je suis heureux de te voir », dit-il en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête, la joie luisant à la surface du chagrin dans ses yeux bruns. Puis, elle s'empressa de servir à manger et à boire à ses invités.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu risques ta vie pour venir ici, Uhtred ? demanda Thyra.

— C'est pour Ragnar. Son âme est prisonnière au Niflheim. Brida connaît un rituel pour le guider au Valhalla. On a besoin de ton sang pour ça. Une coupe suffira. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Les flammes de l'âtre firent jouer les ombres sur ses traits creusés.

« Bien sûr », murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit une dague qu'elle cachait dans un fourreau attaché à son mollet, et, sans hésiter, elle se trancha la paume de la main.

« Beocca va être furieux, fit remarquer Uhtred.

— Il comprendra », assura tranquillement Thyra.

Thyra avait été baptisée, mais pour elle, les dieux nordiques et le dieu unique n'étaient que des avatars d'une même réalité. À ses yeux, les forces mystérieuses qui animent le cœur humain, les signes, les clefs symboliques qui permettent de déchiffrer le monde appartenaient à une spiritualité unifiée. Les croyances et les légendes donnaient des formes et des noms différents à des concepts identiques, et c'était pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle était païenne et chrétienne, un synchrétisme inenvisageable dans un monde brutal dominé par les dogmes des plus puissants. Uhtred, lui, aimait sa façon de voir les choses. Elle s'approchait de la sienne... Enfin, si on pouvait parler de 'façon de voir les choses' en ce qui le concernait. Uhtred n'avait jamais beaucoup songé à la spiritualité et la religion en général. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis la mort de Ragnar. Une partie de son être lui avait été arrachée en laissant un vide béant, un vide qui avait permis, croyait-il, la vision qu'il avait eue quelques instants plus tôt. Peut-être avait-il fallu qu'il perde une part essentielle de lui-même pour y faire de la place pour les dieux. Après tout, il avait toujours été terriblement narcissique, alors cette hypothèse lui semblait sensée.

« Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose avant d'arriver ici... »

Sa sœur le regarda avec curiosité, mais ne posa aucune question. Sihtric fronçait les sourcils. Uhtred devina que son visage devait afficher une expression inhabituelle : il se sentait bizarre, presque exalté. Ce qu'il avait vu... Cet endroit, cette vallée... C'était comme s'il le sentait l'appeler, même s'il ignorait où il se trouvait. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire de ce pays, le paysage pourrait correspondre à un fjord norvégien. Était-il assez fou pour croire qu'Odin lui demandait se rendre là-bas ? Certes, il avait actuellement plus urgent à régler, mais il voulait quand même en parler. Et sur ce sujet précis, Thyra et Sihtric comprendraient mieux que Beocca, Hild ou Finan.

Alors il raconta précisément ce qui venait de se passer.

« Uhtred, c'est plus qu'un présage ! s'enthousiasma Sihtric. Odin t'a parlé ! »

Uhtred eut un petit rire.

« Et pourquoi il irait me parler à moi, Odin, hein ? C'est pas comme si j'étais un homme très pieux... Ni très respectueux des traditions, quelles qu'elles soient.

— Il y a forcément une raison. Mais pour découvrir laquelle, faut qu'on trouve l'endroit de ta vision.

— Tu en penses quoi, Thyra ? demanda Uhtred à sa sœur.

— Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut se permettre d'ignorer, Uhtred. Je pense que tu devrais chercher à y voir plus clair. Rends-toi là-bas, ou consulte un devin. »

Et soudain, aussi enthousiasmé qu'il l'était encore quelques minutes auparavant par cette étrange expérience, Uhtred retomba brusquement sur terre. Partir en Norvège ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait reconquérir Bebbanburg.

Son premier foyer, sa terre natale, son héritage. Son identité.

Brida avait totalement abandonné son identité saxonne, mais elle n'avait hérité de rien : elle était fille de domestiques, elle n'avait rien à revendiquer, rien à hériter. Leurs parents danois leur avaient donné bien plus que ses parents naturels, transmis bien davantage. Et souvent, au fil, des années, Brida lui avait reproché de s'accrocher tellement à son héritage. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir pourquoi il le faisait. Il _sentait_ qu'il le devait. Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il reniait ses racines, s'il ne reprenait pas ce qui lui revenait de droit ? Brida était une femme fière, elle aurait dû savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Parfois, il lui en voulait de ne pas comprendre.

Ou plutôt... Il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même. C'était à cause de sa fierté qu'il l'avait perdue.

Idem pour Ragnar : après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un code d'honneur, sinon une façon de protéger sa fierté ? Et c'était son code d'honneur qui l'avait poussé à abandonner son frère pour aller sauver une princesse.

Il n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça. Ces derniers temps, la vie était devenue très dure. À la limite du supportable. Perdre une épouse, puis son frère... Il avait besoin de respirer. Et présentement, de profiter de sa sœur.

« On verra ça plus tard, murmura-t-il. De toute façon, j'ai encore une tâche à accomplir ici. Au moins une. »

Thyra hocha la tête.

Au même moment, Beocca entra dans la maison, avec un sourire heureux qu'il perdit aussitôt en découvrant ses visiteurs impromptus.

« Uhtred ! » aboya-t-il sur le même ton qu'il employait depuis ses premiers sermons quand Uhtred n'était encore qu'un enfant. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

— Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, Beocca. »

Puis, le visage du prêtre se durcit quand il vit la couple pleine de sang et la main blessée de Thyra.

« Au nom du Ciel, que se passe-t-il ici ?! »

Thyra se leva pour venir à la rencontre de son mari et posa sa main indemne sur sa joue rougie par le froid.

« Tout va bien, Beocca. Uhtred avait besoin de mon sang. Pour Ragnar. »

À la mention de ce nom, Beocca se calma aussitôt.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Un rituel. Pour laisser son âme passer au Vahlalla. »

Beocca fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait clairement pas l'idée. Mais la douceur du ton persuasif de Thyra le dissuada de se mettre en colère. Il avait le sang chaud, mais il n'était pas homme à blesser intentionnellement les gens qui lui étaient proches.

« Très bien », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Cependant, il retrouva presque aussitôt ses manières d'ours et s'approcha d'Uhtred en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant :

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Le roi veut ta tête ! Tout le monde veut ta tête !

— Vraiment ? Ça m'avait échappé. Toi aussi, Beocca, hein ?

— Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai eu l'envie – Dieu me garde – de te l'arracher de mes propres mains ! »

Uhtred ne put pas s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire. Les menaces de Beocca étaient toujours colorées, et quand il les adressait sans trop y croire, il était plus attachant qu'effrayant. En fait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Beocca échouait sermon après sermon à instiller la moindre crainte en lui. En revanche, avec les années, Uhtred avait appris à respecter et même à rechercher ses conseils. Beocca était comme un deuxième père pour lui, et il ne comptait même pas le premier, son père naturel, qui n'avait que faire de ses enfants et dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il gardait de lui, avait toujours été un homme froid et distant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne s'attarde pas, précisa Uhtred.

— Mais vous resterez au moins pour la nuit, intervint Thyra.

— Avec plaisir », approuva son frère d'adoption.

Et Beocca n'eut plus qu'à sourire et s'attabler avec eux tout en couvant ses deux visiteurs d'un regard noir. Ça ne trompa pas Uthred, qui savait que le prêtre était heureux de les voir. Et d'ailleurs, ils passèrent une bonne soirée, et quand vint le moment de se coucher, Uhtred et Sihtric se virent attribuer un coin de la chaumière assez riche en fourrures pour assurer une nuit relativement confortable.

Demain, ils devraient partir avant l'aube. Heureusement, c'était bien plus aisé de quitter une ville que d'y entrer, et ils avaient bon espoir de prendre la route sans éveiller les soupçons. Ensuite... Eh bien ils rentreraient au petit domaine d'Uhtred. Et attendraient des nouvelles de Brida. Uhtred avait toute confiance en elle pour retrouver le meurtrier de leur frère, mais il craignait l'attente. Imaginer le défilé des jours oisifs, dépourvus de sens, passés dans ce froid et ce silence intérieurs qui sabotaient en lui toute velléité de joie de vivre, ça lui paraissait d'avance insurmontable.

Quitte à souffrir... Il aurait préféré que ce soit sur un champ de bataille. Quitte à payer... Il aurait préféré que ce soit l'arme à la main. Il n'avait jamais été patient. Et pourtant, il lui faudrait ronger son frein... Malgré sa vision, malgré ses ambitions, malgré tout... il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter de faire le deuil de son épouse et celui de son frère. Il n'était sûrement pas prêt pour cela, mais il avait eu la chance de bénéficier d'une vie riche en expériences, et le malheur d'en connaître une semée de deuils : il savait qu'on n'est jamais prêt pour de telles épreuves. Et qu'il n'existe ni de limite dans le temps, ni de façon raisonnable, sensée ou optimale de gérer le chagrin. On se contente d'endurer et d'improviser jour après jour. Il n'était pas prêt, non, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa propre force, et sur sa propre résilience, même si, avec les années, il les sentait s'étioler.

_Heureusement_, pensa-t-il en s'allongeant sous les fourrures, _que nul n'est immortel. Ceux qui ont la chance de devenir vieux finissent par accepter la mort, non par sagesse, mais par lassitude._

III

Uhtred resta un long moment à ruminer ses pensées, allongé dans le noir, à écouter les respirations paisibles de ses compagnons de chambre. Puis, petit à petit, ses pensées perdirent en intensité, ses émotions s'apaisèrent, et il commença à rêvasser.

Sihtric était étendu tout près de lui, et presque malgré lui, Uhtred se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, trop absorbé par d'autres problèmes, mais maintenant, à le sentir si proche, c'était difficile de détourner son esprit de cet étrange moment d'intimité. Encore plus avec l'odeur de son compagnon qui lui chatouillait les narines. Cette odeur ronde et âpre, presque intimidante, mais aussi alléchante. Un parfum qui, associé à la proximité de son corps chaud, au souvenir de la texture de ses lèvres, du goût de sa langue, se révéla assez troublant pour lui donner une malencontreuse érection. Impossible de trouver le sommeil avec ça, même si ça avait un certain avantage : l'excitation physique détournait ses pensées des tourments qui, ces derniers temps, lui interdisaient le repos du corps comme de l'esprit. Alors, quand il entendit Thyra et Beocca ronfler dans leur propre lit, il se rapprocha de son compagnon et se colla dans son dos, comblé par la sensation d'un corps pressé contre le sien. En plus, son esprit pervers se réjouit de savoir que Sihtric ne pourrait pas l'engueuler haut et fort dans de telles circonstances pour son attitude déplorable. Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon, appréciant son odeur de plus près, si près qu'il pouvait presque en sentir le goût doux-amer sur sa langue, si près que sa fraîcheur lui donnait la sensation de se promener dans la forêt après la pluie.

Sihtric ne réagit pas immédiatement à ce rapprochement, sans doute parce qu'il dormait. Puis, Uhtred posa ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque et céda à son instinct en la léchant de bas en haut, lentement. Sa peau était si chaude, légèrement salée... Il avait envie de mordiller cette nuque, de jouer avec comme un animal sauvage avec une proie.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Alors, la veille, c'était autre chose qu'un simple acte « bizarre » dont l'explication se trouvait dans son deuil, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'agissait pas ainsi parce qu'il souffrait... Du moins, ce n'était sûrement pas l'unique explication... parce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort.

Non, il ne cherchait pas simplement à combler un vide, à se rassurer, ou à oublier.

Il éprouvait du désir pour Sihtric.

C'était l'explication la meilleure, et la plus simple.

_La vie joue décidément de drôles de tours..._

Mais Uhtred n'était pas homme à réprimer ses désirs, surtout pas charnels. Il aimait la nouveauté. Il aimait le danger. En amour, il n'avait aucune réticence à se sentir perdu, dérouté, décontenancé. Et même, il préférait quand c'était comme ça. Le goût de l'aventure, il l'avait pour tout, que ça concerne la guerre, le voyage, les femmes... ou les hommes, apparemment.

Cette fois, ces attentions plus appuyées, si elles ne réveillèrent pas Sihtric, provoquèrent du moins en lui une forme de réaction. Il bougea dans son sommeil et laissa échapper un gémissement qui se termina dans un long soupir.

_Tu devrais arrêter ça, Uhtred. Tu ne sais même pas s'il a envie de toi._

_Oui, eh bien si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne manquera pas de me le faire savoir par la manière forte quand il sera réveillé. Ou demain matin, histoire d'éviter un scandale dans la demeure d'un homme de Dieu._

La simple idée lui donna une grosse envie de rire qu'il réprima en recommençant à s'attaquer à la nuque de Sihtric, tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, la main posée sur son ventre. Il la laissa descendre plus bas, presque de sa propre volonté, et découvrit que conscient ou non, Sihtric était réceptif à ses attentions. Il aima ça, il aima même un peu trop ça. Son bassin se projeta en avant tandis que la main qui pressait son entrejambe le tira vers lui. Sa queue se nicha dans la chaleur de Sihtric, qui semblait irradier à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements respectifs. Et enfin, Sihtric se réveilla.

Uhtred le sentit à la soudaine raideur de son corps, à la façon dont sa respiration se bloqua, avant de recommencer, plus superficielle, plus rapide. Il s'attendait à une question, à se prendre un coup de coude ou quelque chose de ce genre. Au lieu de ça, après un long silence – qu'Uhtred mit à profit pour accentuer la pression de sa main tout en jouant du bassin pour sentir les fesses de son compagnon contre sa queue – Sihtric attrapa sa main et la guida sous ses vêtements, dans la chaleur moite et intime, juste là, sur son membre qui tressaillait, le gland déjà humide.

D'abord, Uhtred ne fit rien, un peu surpris et décontenancé de sentir sous ses doigts le sexe d'un homme en érection, puisqu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté une telle chose. Puis, tout naturellement, sa main retrouva le chemin du désir et bougea de la façon qu'il employait lui-même pour se donner plaisir. Sa stratégie, à en juger par la tension croissante dans les muscles de son compagnon et la façon dont il retenait douloureusement son souffle, fonctionna.

Ils dormaient tous les deux torse nu et c'était une drôle de sensation que cette peau nue contre son ventre, sa poitrine, cette peau qui perlait de sueur à mesure qu'il faisait monter la pression. Parce que ça devenait douloureux et inconfortable, il libéra sa queue de son pantalon, puis descendit celui de Sihtric sur ses cuisses. Ah, là, c'était encore autre chose... Sentir son membre toucher directement les fesses nues de celui qui était en train de devenir son amant...

Sihtric se tourna à moitié sur le ventre, et Uhtred comprit pourquoi quand il le vit enfouir son visage dans les fourrures. En effet, ce serait plutôt malvenu d'avoir la sœur d'Uhtred et un vieux prêtre acâriatre pour témoins de leurs ébats si jamais ils en venaient à faire un peu trop de bruit...

En réaction, Uhtred se décala aussi presque jusqu'à grimper sur le dos de son compagnon, et ses hanches se pressèrent encore plus fort contre son bassin, tandis que sa main accélérait nettement le mouvement. Sihtric se raidit sous lui, Uhtred entendit une plainte étouffée, et il ne résista pas à la tentation de revenir mordiller cette nuque fine et élancée, presque délicate. Il éprouva un délicieux sentiment de surprise quand les fesses de son compagnon se pressèrent contre lui, puis qu'un rythme lascif s'empara de son bassin, d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas, gratifiant son érection d'un frottement et d'une pression à peine suffisantes, mais appelant en lui une soif brûlante, torride. Tout son corps en vibrait comme un lur entre les mains de Njörd lui-même*. Et puis... C'était différent de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, pas simplement parce que Sihtric était un homme. Parce que _lui_, il était différent.

Abîmé.

Usé.

Pas encore assez las, ni assez sage, pour désirer la mort. Mais à vif. Le cœur au fond de la gorge, les nerfs à fleur de peau. En lui s'éveillaient mille désirs encore timides, inachevés, insatisfaits. Il commençait à peine à appréhender la profondeur et les nuances de ce désir-là. Il connaissait juste sa puissance, goûtait à peine à ses frémissements tandis qu'il s'ébrouait en lui comme un ours au soleil après une longue hibernation.

« Hhmmngh... »

La mélodie, le timbre de ce gémissement... Il en voulait encore. Il en voulait tellement plus. Il voulait le faire crier. Peut-être plus tard... Peut-être d'autres nuits... – est-ce qu'il commençait vraiment à y penser ?

Mais pas cette nuit, pas ici... Il fallait commencer par le commencement, museler cette maudite impatience. Se concentrer sur la mélodie étouffée de ses plaintes, le rythme de ses hanches, sur la façon dont sa queue tressaillait contre sa paume. Encore un peu... Juste encore un peu.

Son membre se nicha au sommet de ses fesses, la partie inférieure entre les muscles contractés, le gland frottant à chaque mouvement le bas de sa chute de reins. Il verrouilla leur étreinte, une jambe passée par-dessus les hanches de son compagnon, pour ne plus rien perdre de cette friction étourdissante. Sa bouche se déplaça plus naturellement sur la jonction entre son épaule et son cou, et l'y mordit doucement avant de sucer la peau entre ses lèvres, réprimant l'envie d'y appliquer une pression plus forte avec cet étrange fantasme de sentir les minuscules vaisseaux sanguins éclater à la surface de l'épiderme. Contre sa poitrine, le dos de Sihtric se soulevait et se rétractait comme s'il avait quatre poumons au lieu de deux, chaque inspiration cherchant à ramener en lui une vaste quantité d'air, chaque expiration un supplice pour contenir la puissance de ce souffle.

Uhtred n'aurait pas parié qu'on puisse se donner autant de plaisir avec autant de simplicité, et... autant se l'avouer, sans pénétration. Et pourtant, avec leurs corps qui se cherchaient, se frottaient, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, il avait pratiquement l'impression qu'ils auraient pu allumer un feu de camp juste comme ça, à tel point que c'en était presque étonnant de ne voir jaillir aucune étincelle. Puis, Sihtric empoigna la main qui s'activait sur son membre et y planta les ongles tandis que ses hanches tremblaient. Uhtred comprit ce que ça signifiait et se laissa enfin aller complètement. Il poussa son compagnon pour qu'il se retrouve tout à fait sur le ventre, et oublia la prudence en s'autorisant à aspirer cette chair à la fois noueuse et douce entre ses dents, tandis qu'il pressait sa queue avec force dans les courbes âpres de son amant. Il sentait les os de son coccyx contre son membre, et ses vertèbres appuyer sur la partie sensible de son gland, et au lieu de trouver ça désagréable, il se perdit dans un plaisir nébuleux, comme s'il était ivre, comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de penser, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé de sa vie.

Son seul regret fut de ne pas avoir assez de lumière pour voir sa propre semence éclabousser les reins de son amant.

Puis, quand la tension redescendit, tandis qu'un immense bien-être s'emparait de tout son corps, il prêta l'oreille aux autres bruits de la pièce : les ronflements étaient toujours là. Freya soit louée ! Il remonta son pantalon et se tourna sur le côté pour enlacer Sihtric. Celui-ci avait également pris la précaution de se rendre décent au cas où il ne se réveillerait pas d'ici le matin. Et il ne disait toujours rien. Ça inquiéta presque Uhtred, mais il était trop fatigué pour parler. S'ils avaient des choses à se dire, demain serait un jour idéal. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, il n'y avait que le sang qui pulsait dans tout son corps, la satisfaction, la léthargie qui s'emparait doucement de lui. Et l'espoir en filigrane de trouver enfin le repos dont il avait tant besoin, là, lové dans la chaleur de Sihtric.

* * *

**Il y a peu de choses aussi satisfaisantes que d'écrire des scènes de cul en écoutant du Danheim (_Forn Elding_ et _Valfothr_, punaise !). Je n'avais même pas prévu d'en écrire une aussi longue et détaillée, hihi... Et notez que la musique de Danheim marche aussi parfaitement pour la méditation. Ils sont géniaux, ces gens. J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre vous aura plu :)**

***Le lur est une sorte de trompette scandinave qui existe depuis l'âge de bronze. Tenez, si vous cherchez une vidéo live de la chanson _Tyr_, par Wardruna, vous en verrez :)**

**Njörd est entre autres choses le dieu du vent et de la mer. **


End file.
